Stranded
by WolfBane2
Summary: When Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego are stranded on a deserted island, their only hope of survival is to cooperate...like that's gonna happen. Final chapter is up.
1. Either Fate Or Just Really Bad Luck

"I don't get it!" said Ron with frustration, slamming his math textbook shut. "How can the square root of 128 be 1,223?"  
  
Kim glanced at his notebook. She suggested dryly, "Maybe because according to you, 4 times 4 equals 44." Ron slapped his forehead and then went back to his math homework, tongue between his teeth as he scribbled furiously. Rufus was sleeping (and snoring loudly) in the drink holder on the chair arm between Ron and Kim.  
  
They were on a jet traveling above the Atlantic Ocean. Right after the last bell had rung and the two were walking home, Wade had called on the Kimmunicator. He had told them that Monkeyfist, ever persistent in his quest for the ultimate power of the primate, had kidnapped rare species of apes to experiment with for his new shock troops. Kim and Ron were traveling to London, the newly-reported location of Monkeyfist's labs. But since it was a Tuesday and there were no big holidays around the corner, the plane was almost completely empty. Kim and Ron were in the front row.   
  
Having given up on his algebra, Ron had yanked out his Social Studies homework. As the teenage boy decided whether Mississippi (I can't spell it either!) had 4 or 5 S's, he muttered, "Why does it always have to be monkeys? Why can't he be obsessed with squirrels, or mongooses, or some slightly-less-creepy-and-wrong mammal?"  
  
Kim decided to ignore this fairly stupid question, and restated the mission plan to her forgetful comrade. "Remember, our goal is to keep Monkeyfist from mutating these monkeys-"  
  
"Apes!" Ron called unhelpfully.   
  
"APES, or he'll have an army of monk-APES," Kim corrected herself. "That could rampage the world."  
  
"And that would be horrifying beyond all comprehension!" Ron shuddered at the thought of giant, mutant ape shock troops invading a Bueno Nacho.  
  
Two rows behind the teen hero and her sidekick...  
  
A 21-year-old woman in a green and black jumpsuit with a long mane of black hair had her nose buried in the latest copy of Villains Digest. In the seat next to her, a blue-skinned man with a scar under his right eye was ranting about how much he really disliked Dr. Dementor. But most of it was going in one ear and out the other.  
  
During a pause where Drakken stopped to take a breath, Shego interrupted. "Remind me again why we're going to London."   
  
He answered impatiently, "I TOLD you a hundred times, we're going so that I can steal-"  
  
"I being me." she said automatically, still not really listening.  
  
"Right, I mean you can steal the core computer chip of Dr. Dementor's new software virus creator so that I can use it to destroy all of the Anti-Villain websites!" The mad scientist cackled, rubbing his hands together in glee.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of this idea. "Yeeeeeeah," She stretched and stood up. "I'm going to get a soda." Actually, she was just getting up to escape Drakken's incessant rambling, but she didn't say that out loud. The villainess walked down the plane aisle to the soft drink machine in the corner of the plane's front.  
  
As she watched the clouds through the plane window, out of the corner of her eyes Kim caught a flash of green and black. She whipped her gaze away from the small window. "What was that?" she asked, alarm bells ringing in her head.  
  
Still staring at his blank Social Studies paper, Ron groaned. "The sound of my head exploding."   
  
But Kim was already up and out of her seat. She sprang into the aisle and saw the evil assistant. (who actually wasn't doing anything more villainous then buying a Diet Coke at the moment, but that's not important right now) "Shego." she growled softly. Ron jerked his head up in surprise.  
  
Hearing the voice, Shego spun around, hands crackling with lime green plasma bolts, and in the same movement, sprang towards Kim. Kim barely had enough room to dodge, just managing to leap onto an empty seat and vault back into the aisle.   
  
Kim's mind raced frantically for a way to handle this. She wasn't that worried about the actual fighting, more about the fact that if she fired at long range, Shego's blasts were going to blow big holes in the airplane's sides. And considering they were 2,000 feet up, falling out was not an option.   
  
Unfortunately the agent didn't have much of a choice except to fight back, as Shego was already there, slashing furiously with blows that would burn her flesh on impact. Catching her foe's arms, Kim threw Shego down the plane aisle, and she slammed against the door to the cockpit of the cockplane. And through it. (the thin wood, needless to say, didn't hold up very well)   
  
The pilot heard the crash and jumped away from the plane's controls, just in time to avoid being whacked by Shego as she crashed into the navigating screen. "Hey! You aren't allowed in here!" he had just enough time to shout, before the superpowered villainess dropped a heavy blow on his skull and he reeled back, eyes glazed and out of focus.  
  
Kim bounded through the splintered bits of wood that had, 10 seconds ago, been the door. The auburn-haired crime fighter unleashed a rabid series of punches which were deflected by her opponent. Shego rammed a shoulder into Kim which pushed them both back into the main section of the plane, where Ron and Drakken were both watching intently. "Yeah Kim!" cheered Ron as she dodged a long blast of plasma from her foe. But just as Kim had predicted, this blew a large hole in the left side of the plane.  
  
Before the battle could go any further, all 4 of them were jerked off their feet as the plane turned abruptly to the right. With no pilot to guide it, the jet had swerved right and was hurtling towards the Atlantic Ocean, where the 4 passengers and the pilot would all sink to a watery grave.   
  
But now the pilot had regained his senses, and was fighting with the plane for control. His fingers ran frantically over the switches and knobs, trying to keep the plane from crashing into the small island that was rapidly becoming larger and larger as they dropped.  
  
FROOOM! With a last defiant roar, the jet reluctantly rose away from the small island dotted with exotic trees. But as it did so, villains and heroes alike were hurtled into the left side of the plane, all screaming at the top of their lungs. Drakken was the first to fly out of the gaping tear in the plane's side, followed by Shego, Ron, and lastly Kim. Kim clenched futilely at the side of the plane for a moment, but then she lost her grip, and all four of them fell screaming to their certain death...  
  
Author's Note: Um...actually, I don't really have anything to tell you right now. Just to stay tuned for Chapter 2 if you liked it, and go read something else if you didn't. May the pork be with you!  
  
Random KP Quote Of The Day:  
  
Drakken: Just think of what I can do! Fort Knox! The Louvre!  
  
Shego: Or into the 10 items or less line...with 11 items, eh?  
  
Drakken: Exactly! Wait, was that a serious suggestion or are you mocking me?  
  
Shego: Yeah I'd say about 30 percent serious, 70 percent mock.  
  
-Hidden Talent 


	2. Good Intentions, Stupid Ideas

By this time, Rufus had awoken and rushed to the gap in the plane, clinging to the edge of a seat to avoid being blown out into the air. He watched helplessly as Ron and Kim fell further and further away. Then the naked mole rat realized that, assuming Kim and Ron survived, there was only one useful thing he could do to help them. So Rufus ran over to Kim's seat, and with difficulty considering his small size, grabbed the Kimmunicator. He lugged it over to the tear in the plane's side, and pushed the device out the window. It was an extremely long shot, but if Kim and Ron survived and the Kimmunicator landed on the island and wasn't crushed on impact (for the metal it was made of was quite strong), then maybe, just maybe, they had a chance after all.   
  
All 4 of the plane's former passengers plummeted down towards the island with shocking speed. The small patch of land beneath them was thick with very tall and skinny trees covered with leaves larger then dinner plates.   
  
As villains and heroes alike plunged into the forest of exotic plants, it was only by extrodinarily good fortune on his part that Drakken's trenchcoat snagged on the very top of one tree, leaving him yelling and squirming but alive. Shego drove her claws hard into the bark of a tree as she fell, sounding like nails on a blackboard. But the friction decreased the speed of her fall, and by jamming her left leg against the bark, Shego was able to grab a branch and swing herself onto it.   
  
Kim, meanwhile, had somehow managed to keep her senses, and quickly pulled a grappling hook out of the small backpack she had been wearing in the plane. The agent threw the spider-like hook into the trees, where it snagged on a branch. The rope in her hand instantly became taut, and she grabbed Ron's shirt collar as he fell. "Do you always carry one of those things around?" her clumsy sidekick asked her as they climbed down the long rope and onto the sandy ground.  
  
"When we don't have some big science test coming up and have to lug around 10-pound books." Kim answered easily, dislodging the grappling hook with a firm yank and stuffing it and the rope attached to it back into her mini packpack.  
  
"Hope Rufus is all right." Ron said with a tinge of worry in his voice. He wasn't that concerned about their situation, for he thought that Kim had the Kimmunicator in her backpack and could summon a helicoptor to come get them at any moment.  
  
His friend shrugged. "He'll be all right, as long as the pilot doesn't work night shifts as an exterminator." She surveyed the area around them, judging the resources available.   
  
Kicking at a stone idly, Ron suggested, "Soooo...are you gonna call Wade to get us a ride home or what?"  
  
"I would if the Kimmunicator wasn't sitting in the jet." she replied sarcastically.  
  
A hint of alarm crossed her goofy sidekick's face as he absorbed this information. "What about your cell phone?"  
  
She whipped it out of her mini backpack and pushed a few numbers experimentally. "No signal."  
  
Ron's voice was high-pitched now with the strain of barely-contained terror. "So we're stuck?!??!"  
  
The agent nodded. "Looks that way."  
  
Now the full panic struck Ron like a ton of bricks. He started pacing back and forth, agitadedly biting at his nails as he quickly walked between two palm trees again and again and again.  
  
Kim demanded, "Will you chill? Look, we'll find a way out of this."  
  
"How??!?? We're stranded on a desert island with no food, water, communication, or any hope of survival! I can't think of a better reason to PANIC!!!!!!" Kim rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the small island, Drakken was a funny reflection of Ron as he paced back and forth, back and forth in front of his assitant. The reason the two hadn't been seen by Kim Possible on such a tiny island was because she and Ron were on the shore, with few trees. But Shego and Drakken had landed smack in the middle of the thick grove of exotic trees that took up most of the island. Now they were by a small pond that had collected during rainfall.  
  
As Drakken paced in futile search of a way out of this paradox, Shego washed blood off her left leg in the shallow rainwater pond. When she had used it as a brake against the tree to slow her descent, in the final bark section the wood had rotted, and her leg had punched straight through the wood. It had gotten dragged through the section, and if the villainess hadn't yanked it out when she swung onto the branch, she might have wound up with a broken leg. As it was, the leg was ripped up pretty badly and some muscles had been torn. Needless to say, it was hard to her to move on that leg, although the wounds weren't extremely serious and would heal in time.   
  
Drakken was bouncing ideas off Shego, most of which were impossible and/or stupid. The mad scientist started to suggest, "How about we-"  
  
She held up a gloved hand to stop him in mid-rant. "Does it need electricity?"  
  
He faltered. "Well...sort of...a lot...yeah." Drakken scowled and went back to pacing, his continual footsteps already wearing a shallow path in the sand.   
  
"Face it Dr. D, without power we're good and stuck." Shego staggered to her feet, leaning heavily on her uninjured leg for support.  
  
"Power...power..." Drakken muttered to himself, eyes crossed in focus. Then he straightened. "How about that thing?" The villain pointed to a small, metal device that lay in the sand about 10 meters away from a palm tree next to them. The small rectangle of metal was half-buried by the sand that had flown up on it's impact, but it was obvious what the device was.  
  
Drakken and Shego said in unison, "That'll work."   
  
Author's Note: Ok first I'd like to thank all the reviewers who gave this fic really good reviews: Awwwww, thanks! And to the reviewer who want to know where Rufus was during Chapter 1, there ya have it. Isn't it just like Rufus to sleep through a battle 2,000 feet in the air. Watch for Chapter 3.  
  
Random KP Quote Of The Day:  
  
Barkin: SQUIRREL!  
  
Kim: Squirrel? Is that like a K-turn?  
  
Barkin: No, it's like a squirrel!  
  
-Car Trouble 


	3. The Brash, The Bold, And The Brainless

"You're sure you saw it over here?" Ron asked Kim as they walked through the edge of the forest of skinny trees, the ocean and the island's sandy shores to their right, the heart of the tree grove to their left.   
  
His fellow crime fighter stared at the dried-up dirt between the trees as she replied sternly, "I know my Kimmunicator, Ron. Just keep your eyes on the ground."   
  
As he took a step forward, Ron riveted his gaze to the ground in front of him. He was focusing so hard on the task at hand that he didn't notice the skinny root a few inches from his foot. As the sidekick took a step forward to keep up with Kim, he stumbled over the root and fell flat on with his face with a short yelp. From the ground, Ron called in answer to Kim's instruction, "Not a problem."  
  
She didn't bother to give him a scathing remark, as she then spotted the flash of sunlight on metal. "There it is!" cried the red-haired teenage hero, pointing out the square of dark gray amist the light brown sand. Ron pulled himself up, spitting out a mouthful of sand as Kim bounded forward to get the Kimmunicator.  
  
But someone else got there first. Shego dropped from the canopy and grabbed the device, then Drakken stepped out from behind a fern-like plant. "Excellent, Shego! Now let's-" He stopped short at the sight of Kim. "Kim Possible! What's she doing here?!?!?!"  
  
As both his assistant and Kim moved into fighting stances, Shego snarrled, "She's WHY we're stuck here in the first place!"  
  
"That is so not true!" retorted Kim. "You're the one who blew a hole in the plane!" She noticed her opponent was moving off balance, and Kim's green eyes went to the torn-up leg. Her lips curved into a quiet smirk of confidence, knowing she had the advantage.  
  
Shego sprang forward, pushing off on her good leg, and slashed at Kim's head with a glowing hand. The other hand still gripped the Kimmunicator. Kim parried the blow and leapt to the side to deliver a backhand hit. Shego dodged and tried a high rib kick, which Kim avoided. The villainess landed hard on her injured leg, and was forced to drop the Kimmunicator to free up her hands, barely in time to block a rain of hits from her opponent.  
  
As she leapt backwards to avoid being disemboweled by a swipe of Shego's claws, Kim gave Ron a pointed look and jerked her head towards the Kimmunicator. He gave her a thumbs up in recognition, and she began moving backwards still while fighting. As the two sparred, Kim began leading Shego gradually away from the place where the prize was located.   
  
As soon as they were about 5 meters from the Kimmunicator, Ron dashed forward and grabbed it. "Boo-yah! Once again, the Ron-master rules!" he crowed triumphantly.   
  
Drakken yelled, "Give me that....um...." He stopped to try and remember the goofy sidekick's name. "Let me think...oh, what was it again...I know it started with an F..."  
  
"Ron! Ron Stoppable!" Ron answered loudly with frustration. He had good reason to be frustrated when you think about it. I mean, if a pathetic mad scientist can't remember your name, that's kind of degrading.  
  
Drakken snapped his fingers. "Yes, that's it! Anyway, GIVE ME THAT!" He dove on Ron, who sprang back and put Drakken in a headlock. After a brief struggle, the villain threw Ron off and snatched the Kimmunicator. Meanwhile, Shego came at Kim with a fresh onslaught of blows. But this left her defense wide open, so Kim slipped past the long whips of deadly plasma and delivered a spinning kick that sent her foe flying.   
  
The villainess slammed into Drakken, and both of them were flung in opposite directions from the impact. The Kimmunicator flew up into the air, and all 4 pairs of eyes were riveted on the all-important device. They watched as it spiraled up, up over the trees and then over the sand banks on the island's edge. As it began it's descent into the sea, they saw the craggy black tips of a cluster of rocks under the 6-foot deep surf. With a splash, the Kimmunicator sank into the water above the rock coral. The island's human occupants stared blankly at the ocean, the sky now thick with dark grey clouds reflecting their mood. Behind the storm clouds, the sun was setting.  
  
"That's just wonderful," Shego's sarcastic voice finally cut through the silence. "Juuuust great." Kim glared, but before they could square off for another fight, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a boom of thunder. The clouds split open and drops of rain splashed down onto their faces. Instinctively, the four scrambled for cover in the trees. But the confrontations were far from over.  
  
Author's Note: First, I'd like to say thanks to all those readers who constantly review fan fics. Y'all make us writers feel like someone's really listening to our stories (and give us something to talk about in the Author Notes). Yeah, that's about it. Look for Chapter 4.   
  
Random KP Quote Of The Day:  
  
Drakken: Ah, my teenaged foe. And the buffoon.  
  
Ron: Well this "buffoon" knows your secret plan: You want to steal Christmas!  
  
Drakken: Not even close.  
  
-Crushed 


	4. Prisoners of Nature

The winds howled above the trees, making the thinner ones on the outside of the grove sway alarmingly. Only the thick group of trees at the center of the island stood firm. And this was where villains and heroes alike had fled instinctively, for shelter from the winds and the pelting rain. (considering the island was surrounded by water and covered in trees, both major electricity conductors, there wasn't much they could do about the lightning)  
  
There had almost been another fight when both pairs arrived at the island's core from opposite sides. But they'd already been through 2 battles that day, and none of them were eager to fight while lightning whipped through the sky and waves crashed up onto the shores of the island. At the same time, no one was willing to back down. So they settled for getting as far away from each other as possible (which wasn't very far, considering the thick tree cluster was only about 25 feet wide and 30 feet long) by going to opposite ends, Kim and Ron on one side, Drakken and Shego on the other, all 4 of them prisoners of Nature's wrath.   
  
No one was doing much talking. Then again, even if someone had said something, it would be hard to hear, what with the crashing waves and the howling wind. The fact that it was almost pitch black (except for the occasional flash of lightning) did not help matters in the least.   
  
Kim reached into her backpack and pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary pair of sunglasses. But as she slipped them on, the island and it's inhabitants came back into view. The night vision goggles washed everything in an eerie shade of green, but at least she could see again, which was a great comfort.  
  
Ron was sitting beside her with his knees against his chest, watching the sky fearfully. She heard him involuntarily utter a soft whimper as the air shook with a resounding boom of thunder. His hair was slicked to his head like a helmet from the rain that managed to squeeze through the trees, and his brown eyes were wide with anxiety over their predicament. Kim wrung out her own chestnut hair futilely, then turned her gaze to the two villains who had been trapped on the island with them.  
  
Drakken flinched visibly at every crack of thunder, and his back was pressed against a large tree. His eyes showed not hate, but the usual resentment towards all those who had laughed at him and call him a loser. A few feet away from him, Shego's soaking-wet hair hung over her face, concealing any expression except for her eyes, which burned with hatred, and Kim wondered where all that hatred came from. But even the villainess shuddered as another lightning bolt lit the sky.   
  
After 2 hours, the storm hadn't let up in the least. But Kim knew the other 3 had fallen asleep by Ron's steady breathing, and soft snoring from Drakken. Rummaging through her backpack again, the agent pulled out a long coil of rope. Moving softly, Kim slunk through the trees, planning to tie up Shego and Drakken while they slept.  
  
She approached them like you would approach a sleeping cobra, for she knew that if Shego woke up, the villain would fight like a wildcat, despite her leg. But when Kim got near them, nothing happened, and so she pulled out the coil of rope. She was about to begin tying Drakken up when Shego's voice said suddenly, "I wouldn't try that if I were you."  
  
Kim took a step back, shocked. Without night goggles, Shego had to be as blind as a bat in the darkness, and surely she couldn't have heard Kim above the pounding rain. But apparently she had, and Kim decided it wasn't worth it to risk another fight. Reluctantly, she retreated to the other side of the tree cluster, and soon slipped into a deep sleep, just as the torrents of rain began to lessen and the howling winds quieted, the lightning and thunder vanishing. The sea turned from a snarrling cougar into a playful kitten once more, and all was quiet.   
  
Author's Note: That was just kind of a filler chapter. Don't worry, something will actually get done in Chapter 5, but I've had the idea for this chapter ever since I started the story.   
  
Random KP Quote of the Day (today's a long one):  
  
Shego: I think you actually like her!  
  
Drakken: Oh please, I'm an evil maniuplator, remember? She's a pawn in my scheme.  
  
Shego: Uh-huh, uh-huh, that, and you like her.  
  
Drakken: Do not!  
  
Shego: Do so!  
  
Drakken: Do not!  
  
Shego: Drakken and Amy, sittin' in a tree, K-I-  
  
Drakken: SHEGO!!!! 


	5. When Fish Attack

Ron grinned as he wolfed down the last bits of a grande size Naco in a booth at Bueno Nacho. Beside him, Rufus ate his way through a tray of nachos, steaming with hot cheese. The teenage boy picked up another Naco on the table, and began to raise it to his mouth.  
  
"Ron!" the Naco called in a high voice, a small mouth forming in the pita shell. With a short gasp, Ron dropped the Naco back onto the table as if it were a hot coal. He stared at it incredously for a few seconds. "RON!" the Naco yelled sharply. Funny, he could have sworn he knew that voice.  
  
Ron edged away from the now-quiet Naco. He laughed nervously, "Ok, my mother taught me never to eat talking food."  
  
But the familiar voice shrilled incessantly, "Ron! WAKE UP!"  
  
Ron woke up with a start. For a brief moment, he wondered where his bedroom had gone, but then the memories of the past day came flooding back to him. Kim stood in front of him, arms crossed. She told him, "They're already looking for the Kimmunicator!"   
  
"Who?" her sidekick said stupidly, rubbing the sand out of his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean WHO, Drakken and Shego!" Kim shifted her weight from foot to foot impatiently as Ron slowly got up. "Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off towards the sandy area around the edges of the island, where the sand was soaked brown and muddy because of the crashing waves from the previous night's storm. Kim caught the faint splash of someone diving into the ocean.  
  
Drakken stared out at the rocky coral where the Kimmunicator had last been seen, wearing his usual scowl. After several minutes, he glared at his watch. There was another splash as Shego surfaced and climbed out of the water. "Well there's good news, and bad news." she informed him as she wrung out her hair.  
  
"What's the good news?" he growled impatiently.  
  
"The thing Kim Possible's always carrying around is wedged in the bottom of the rocks."  
  
This didn't sound particularly good to him. "Then what's the bad news?!?!?!?"  
  
"The bad news is that the rocks are full of these little fish who seem to think human flesh is snack food."   
  
He stopped to consider for a moment, then demanded, "Why would there be piranhas in the Atlantic Ocean?"  
  
His assistant shook her head. "Not piranhas. Little silver fish." As she pulled out a comb from her leg pouch and began to vigorously pull it through her hair, Drakken stomped his foot and turned back towards the woods, muttering curses at the impossible situation. Shego started to follow, then heard Kim Possible's goofy sidekick telling her about his latest dream, launching into a long description of a talking taco or something like that. Shego reconsidered, and instead climbed up a tree into the canopy. She didn't want to miss the show.  
  
As Kim and Ron swam out to the coral, using the front crawl, Ron said, "I have a baaad feeling about this, KP."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"  
  
"Well, everytime there's some big adventure involving water there's usually something IN the water that wants to DEVOUR OUR FLESH!!!" he exclaimed dramatically.   
  
They were now floating about the rocks. "Oh please, so not the drama." Kim replied, and then they both dove down into the water. But before they'd gotten down far, both of them spotted the swarm of silver blurs coming towards them out of the rocks. Both agents surfaced out of confusion.   
  
Ron started to say, "Ok, those really weren't what I had in mind. I was thinking sharks, or piranhas, or giant-" but Kim clapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"This really isn't the time, ok?" she hissed. "Let's go back down." With a shrug from Ron, they both surface-dived back into the water.   
  
The little silver blurs were much closer now, so that Kim and Ron could see that they were streamlined, silver fish, each about a foot long. But their particularly noticeable feature was that each fish had a row of jagged, pointy teeth. Not the kind of teeth you see on a fish who lives on seaweed.  
  
Kim swam forward, slapping away the fish...fishes...ok I'm going with fishes this time, it sounds better...fishes that ripped at her gloves with her . She got past the school of fish with only a few small rips in her sleeves, but the swarm then focused it's efforts on Ron. She swam back and yanked him out of the way just as they shot forward. He gave her a grateful thumbs-up as they swam into the cavern of rocks.  
  
Swimming around large rocks jutting out of the oean floor and out of the enormous top slab of stone that was like a ceiling, Kim spotted a glint of metal off to the side and swam towards it, Ron following. A huge sheet of rock rose up from the ground, blocking their way. Kim yanked out her hairdryer-grappling hook and snagged the edge of the wall. She handed the hairdryer to Ron, who went as far right as possible and pulled, teeth clenched with effort. The rock trembled as if resisting, then slid just far enough to the right for Kim to slip through.  
  
After a few yards, she came to a humongous boulder. A small, mail slot-size rectangular hole lay between the rock and the rock ceiling, just enough space for the Kimmunicator to slip through. She peered through the space, and saw her device laying a couple feet behind the boulder. The agent reached through the hole with her hand, but she couldn't get near the Kimmunicator.   
  
By now, taking a breath was starting to seem like a very good idea. She swam back to Ron quickly, and shook her head. He pressed the button that yanked the grappling hook back into the hairdryer, and handed it to Kim, who returned it to her backpack as the rock barrier blocked the way to the Kimmunicator once more. They raced for the surface (the strange fish from before were nowhere to be seen), and gasped for breath as they broke through the barrier between sea and sky.   
  
"So," Ron managed to gasp out, shoulders heaving as they both gulped air greedily. "No luck?"  
  
She shook her head. "There's a big boulder blocking the passage. No way to move it, if we try we might crush the Kimmunicator."  
  
Ron muttered, "Too bad we don't have a welding torch so we could just melt the thing instead."  
  
This whimsical idea gave Kim a plan that might actually work. "Or a...human welding torch."   
  
Her sidekick turned to her with a confused expression. Then his eyes went wide as he understood. "No..."  
  
She nodded, emerald eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if I kept you waiting, I was stumped for the words to write out this chapter until today. I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen next in Chapter 6, but I'll figure out something, so keep a look out.  
  
Random KP Quote Of The Day (I love the fish quotes):  
  
Drakken: Step 3: CONQUER CANADA!...What now?  
  
Shego: I'm wondering about the fish.  
  
Drakken: What?  
  
Shego: Yeah, the fish, the fish in the water that we're taking out of the lake, what happens to them?  
  
Drakken: They...da...uh...they go somewhere, that's not important! What matters is that my weather machine is working, and soon...O Drakanada!  
  
Shego: It matters if you're a fish. 


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Kim and Ron climbed out of the water. Ron shook himself like a dog as Kim wrung salty ocean water out of her chestnut hair.   
  
Neither of them noticed when one of the shadows under the outside ring of trees, several meters away from the agents, slid away from the other shadows and disappeared into a patch of thick, many-colored flowers and vines.  
  
Shego hadn't been able to hear what Kim Possible and her friend were saying, so she didn't know they were desperate enough to seek her assistance. But she had been able to judge that they couldn't get the Kimmunicator either. As the female villain slid down the tree to report this to her employer, a black-shoed foot smashed into the back of her head, and she dropped heavily to the ground, her injured leg crumpled beneath her.  
  
There was another flash of movement as five, sand-colored fingers reached out and touched Shego's forehead. For a moment, they took on the pale ivory color of her skin, and then came a torrent of memories.  
  
"Shego, get down from there!" called a tall 14-year-old boy with unruley red hair that stuck up. (despite his valiant efforts to tame it) He leaned out of a treehouse window, looking up into the branches of the large oak tree.   
  
Above him, a 10-year-old girl hung upside from one of the thicker branches, using nothing but her legs to hold on, for her hands were occupied with a copy of the book Half Magic. The book was also turned upside down, and the girl seemed perfectly content to stay hanging from the tree. Her thick black hair hung below her like a cape. She yelled back, "Come up here and make me!"  
  
Mego groaned with exasperation, "I'm supposed to be baby-sitting you, remember?"  
  
"I don't need a babysitter!" came his sister's snippy response as she turned another page.  
  
"Fine, fall out of the tree and break both your legs, okay with me." the teenager muttered, turning away from the window sulkily. In the corner sat a 13-year-old boy with a swirl of hair the same midnight-black shade of Shego's mane. He was pouring over a Social Studies textbook held in one hand, and filling out several homework sheets with the other.  
  
Hego advised, "I think Mom and Dad will want Shego and the twins returned intact if you want your pay." His brother grimaced, then reluctantly turned back to the window.  
  
"We want to climb too!" insisted a pair of 4-year-old twins. They also had dark red hair, although more easily tamed then their elder brother's.   
  
But Mego didn't spin around and inform them that there was zero chance of that happening. He just stood at the window, dumbfounded. Wego and Tego bounced over to the treehouse window to see what their brother was staring at, and even Hego looked up from his homework. From outside, there was an exclamation of "Whoa!" from Shego, and she dropped her book, which fell onto the roof of the treehouse. (she also very nearly fell off the branch herself) All 5 siblings watched as a ball of multi-colored light screamed towards them. As the comet hit, there was a burst of light, a rocking explosion, and then there was darkness.  
  
The mysterious stranger was puzzled. These weren't the type of memories it was supposed to find. It searched deeper into the captive's mind, looking for the answers.  
  
A great green serpent rose up from the floor, its scales glistening as it materialized from thin air. Behind the enormous snake, a dark-haired man wearing green cackled shrilly. Above the man's head, a floating black orb glowed with a dark aura. The snake's fangs dripped with venom.  
  
An older Hego, perhaps 18 or so, shouted, "Go for the eyes!"   
  
Meanwhile, Mego stood on a ceiling rafter. He smirked as the snake reared up cobra-style and lunged at him, its yellow fangs snapping together only a few feet from his legs. The 19-year-old goaded the snake as it stretched to its full height in effort to get to him, "Come on, you overgrown caterpillar, I'm right here."  
  
In it's determination to eliminate the prey that stood so boldly only a few feet from reach, the serpent failed to notice the 16-year-old girl in black and green who quickly scaled a pile of empty crates, then reached the top and sprang towards the monster's head. She landed in between the eyes, and as the snake tossed its head in an effort to get rid of her, she blinded the serpent with two swipes of destructive plasma.   
  
Above the girl, her brother took a flying leap off the rafter and slid down the serpent's back. "Yeah-hah!" he crowed in giddy triumph. Shego followed him down the slippery slope of scales, and they both landed smoothly on the other side of the room.   
  
As the snake flailed madly, blood flowing from what had once been it's eyes, two boys, aged 10, jumped out from behind a generator. The two became four, and the four became eight, and the eight became sixteen. All of these sixteen formed a circle around the serpent, each duplicate (as well as the two real twins) calling out to it. The snake spun, turning from voice to voice. It's sense of smell told it that the prey was all around it. The prey, the flesh, was everywhere! But where?  
  
The snake lunged blindly, and slammed straight into the wall, the two twin copies it had been going after disapearing. All the other duplicates vanished, and the real Wego and Tego cheering. The snake lay defeated, with half of it's long body through the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, while his siblings had been slaying the serpent, Hego and the Snake Charmer were sparring, the fight pretty evenly matched between Hego's crushing blows and the Snake Charmer's snake-strike agility. The black orb hung in the air between them, waiting to be taken by the winner. But Shego, having left the giant serpent to her twin brothers, launched into a series of hand springs that brought her near the duel. On the last landing, she used the momentum for a bounce that took her over the fight, snagging the orb as she passed. The teenager clenched her glowing fist around the orb, and it crumpled to dust. "Knew gymnastics would come in handy some day." she remarked.  
  
The snake villain rounded on her in fury. "You little-" Seizing the opportunity, Hego dropped him with a heavy skull smash, and with his usual Labrador Retriever grin laughed, "Snake that, you villain!"   
  
All 4 of his siblings narrowed their eyes. Shego commented, "Yeah, you really need some help with the punch lines."  
  
No! No, these memories were all wrong! The stranger was supposed to find someone with memories of a goofy sidekick/friend, a naked mole rat, Middleton High School, crime-fighting, and a Mexican fast-food restaurant. Though this girl did remember fighting villains, the memories had showed a recent about-face turn, the subject turning from a hero to a villain herself. And the girl knew of a sidekick and his pet, but only vaguely, they held no real importance to her. With frustration, the stranger followed these memories of the sidekick in hopes of finding memories of another girl, the girl it was supposed to find.  
  
The villainess slashed madly with bright green streaks of burning plasma. Her foe, a 16-year-old with chestnut hair and a determined expression, grabbed her arms and threw Shego down the aisle of the plane they were fighting in. There was a splintering of wood as she crashed straight through a door and into a navigating screen. The pilot shouted, and she silenced him with a light blow.  
  
The secret-agent teenager leapt through the remains of the door and unleashed a rain of punches that Shego deflected.  
  
The stranger stopped the memory and searched Shego's mind for information on the teenager. Kim Possible, the mind told him with hatred. A constant source of annoyance and the very reason (in Shego's opinion) why they were all in this impossible island predicament. The stranger knew the female was wrong, that the near plane crash had all been part of the Source's plan. But that was not important.   
  
With satisfaction, the stranger removed its hand from the unconsious 21-year-old's forehead. It had learned all it needed to know.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry again if I kept anyone waiting. If you're wondering about the Source...well, you'll just have to keep wondering. Several of my coming KP fics, along with this one, will all be linked by the Source (I already have the next one planned out). So until then, readers. Until then.   
  
Random KP Quote Of The Day:  
  
Ron: You know, for someone who can disarm a Doomsday device you seem to be having major mixer issues.  
  
Kim: Ron this machine hates me.  
  
-Two To Tutor 


	7. A Plan, Or Something Like It

Fifteen minutes later, Shego awoke with a raging headache. As soon as she returned to consiousness, her right hand flew to her forehead, where the stranger from the shadows had acessed her thoughts and memories. Of course, the villain didn't know her past had been invaded, all memories of the stranger had been automatically wiped blank. She just felt like she'd been hit by a delivery truck. She'd been trained to ignore physical pain, pain was something that could be stored up until after the battle and/or the escape. But this was an intense wracking ache that seemed to echo in her head after each painful new blow. Every heartbeat made the jagged, barely-beginning-to-heal wounds along her leg throb. However, being too proud to admit she was in pain, even to herself, the villainess struggled to her feet anyway and went to report her findings.  
  
Drakken, hidden in the middle of the forest where the four stranded villains and heroes had sheltered during the previous stormy night, watched with extreme boredom as 5 red ants began to carry the rotting carcass of a dead beetle back to the colony's anthole. As he observed with interest the strength of the small insects, the mad scientist failed to notice the movement in the surrounding trees. When it stepped into the small clearing, he yelped and scrambled back a few paces before realizing it was only his assistant.  
  
"Well?" Drakken demanded, annoyed at having had to wait for news. "What happened to Kim Possible and the buffoon?"  
  
"Don't think they got it," said Shego shortly. Her breathes came rapidly, and were ragged with pain. "They came up without the thing and got out."  
  
Against his better judgement, the villain persisted. "Where'd they go?"  
  
"How should I know?" his assistant snarrled. Suddenly a twig snapped in the surrounding trees, and both villains spun in alarm, trying to locate the source of the sound. Both pair of eyes landed on Ron and Kim, who were listening behind three trees that were extremely close together. Kim gave her friend a chastising look, and he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Drakken scowled. "Those two again? I thought we got rid of them!"   
  
As whips of green plasma flew out of her hands, Shego told him harshly, "That'd be kinda hard, don't you think, considering we're on an island SURROUNDED BY HUNDREDS OF MILES OF WATER."  
  
Her employer sulked as she whirled back to face the teen hero, "You don't have to be so touchy about it."  
  
Kim instinctively squared off for battle, but then relaxed as she remembered that wasn't part of the plan she and Ron had worked out. Well, mostly that she had worked out. The auburn-haired crime fighter held up her hands in the universal "I'm-not-carrying-a-big-ol'-gun-so-I-don't-want-to-fight" gesture.   
  
Unfortunately, Shego either did not see her sign in time or simply did not care, for she had already bounded forward and smashed Kim in the stomach with a flying kick, hurling her backwards so she crashed into a tree and slid limply to the ground. Kim blew several strands of hair out of her face and muttered, "So that's the way it's going to be." before leaping up to face her opponent.  
  
It was all too easy a fight for our teenage hero. As Kim warded off a heavy rain of blows from the older girl, Shego suddenly staggered for no apparent reason that Kim could discern, since no one else had yet come in contact with the mysterious 5th island inhabitant. She only halted for a couple seconds, but that was more then enough time to allow Kim to get in a hard hit across her temples. The villain dropped to the ground like a rock, appearing to be soundly unconsious.  
  
Kim and Ron turned their gaze to Drakken, who glowered at them from under the shadow of a particularly leafy tree. Kim shook her head and explained, "Look, we're not here to fight. I think I've got a plan."   
  
The mad scientist narrowed his eyes suspicously. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
"I don't know, Dr D., this whole plan has a bad aura." Shego, now fully awake, said uncertainly to Drakken as they followed Kim and Ron through the island forest.   
  
"Well tell me when you think of a better one , it's not like there's anything to lose." he replied in a grumpy voice, still sore at the fact he had to actually cooperate with his enemy. He'd held a strict non-cooperation policy since kindergarten, for even then he had dreamed of being a super villain and smashing all the kids who'd stolen his cookies at Snack Time. The blue-skinned villain stepped up the pace to keep up with Kim and Ron.  
  
Before catching up to the other three, she growled sulkily, "Yeah, but your part in the plan is sitting on your butt and not getting in the way."  
  
Author's Note: I is a little devil for making y'all wait so long. Don't you just love it when I cut the chapter off just when the exciting stuff is going to happen? If you want to find out what the plan is and what goes wrong with the plan, for as Murphy's Law states, "What can go wrong, will go wrong, and at the worst possible time.", keep looking for Chapter 8.   
  
Random KP Quote Of The Day:  
  
Drakken: Get me a fork.  
  
Shego (mind-controlled): Yes Dr. Drakken!  
  
Drakken: Get me a dodo bird.  
  
Shego (mind-controlled): Yes Dr. Drakken!  
  
Drakken: Psyche! Dodo birds are extinct! (laughs) Oh, I'm being silly.  
  
-The Twin Factor 


	8. Bad Plan Gone Worse

"Good luck!" called Drakken from the shore as he watched Kim, Ron, and Shego swim out to the coral where the Kimmunicator lay hidden, deep in the rocks. The wind was all but dead in the mid-day sunlight, so the sea was eerily calm and quiet as they made their way out to the rocks. Kim and Ron kept their distance from Shego, who seemed all too happy to stay as far away from them as possible.  
  
Ron muttered to Kim as they reached the targeted area, "You sure this is a good idea, KP?"  
  
"Of course it's not a good idea," his best friend replied fiercely, "But it's the only idea we've got." On an unspoken signal, all three of them dove down into the water.  
  
There were no sign of the small, bloodthirsty fish that had plagued the water earlier that day, they swam straight to the shadowy cavern mouth surrounded by jagged chunks of rock, washed white by the sea. All three moved swiftly, unconsiously aware of the time limit. After the time limit was past, their lungs would involuntarily force them to breathe water, in doing which would cause them to sink to the ocean's bottom and die a slow, wracking death of suffocation.  
  
When they came to the rock wall, Kim pulled her hairdryer/grappling hook, and snagged the edge of the thick sheet of rock with the eight-pronged hook. She handed it to Ron, who threw his weight against the tug of the rope. Straining, he managed to go against the gravity of the water and pull the enormous rock a few feet to the right, enough for Kim and Shego to slip past.   
  
15 seconds of fast swimming brought them to the giant boulder which had halted Kim's first attempt at getting to the Kimmunicator. Shego moved up the extremely narrow space that the Kimmunicator had slipped through, and placed her hands inside the space and on top of the boulder. The rock sizzled beneath hands that glowed with lime green fire. The water that surrounded them slightly dulled the heat, but it was enough. Digging her claws into the softened chunk of the rock, the villainess pulled back hard. The slightly-melted section of rock tore away from the rest of the boulder, leaving a hole between the cavern's ceiling and the boulder that was just big enough for Kim to slide through.  
  
The agent looked around for the prize they'd come all this way for, and spotted the small device where she had last seen it, lying on the muddy ocean floor a few feet from the white-washed boulder. She swum down and snatched the Kimmunicator, then pushed off the ground and quickly get past the large rock.   
  
Her enemy was waiting, and Kim tensed as she saw the villain's claws flex apprehensively. But then Shego decided it wasn't worth the risk of drowning to get the device. After exchanging a glare, they both turned and swam quickly back the way they'd come, feeling the pressure in their chests as their lungs began to crave air.  
  
Through a crack in the rock, Ron saw the two shapes coming along the tunnel, and planted his feet into the mud to get a firm hold as he pulled as hard as he could on the grappling hook. The rock obediently moved to open the path for the two. But as they approached, the rope rippled with the strain of holding back such a great weight, and, despite Ron's pulling, with a tearing sound the extremely-strong rope ripped in half and the rock settled back into the mud, blocking the way once more.  
  
Kim and Shego halted abruptly, and through a shallow crack in one side Kim saw Ron, helplessly staring at the detached grappling hook and the piece of rope that floated limply in the water. Shego didn't wait for explanations but furiously set upon the rock with glowing hands, slashing at the wall of rock.  
  
But this stone was stronger then the boulder and also stronger then most metals, so although she created a big dent in the side of the rock, it still managed to stay intact. But she kept at it, and Kim joined her efforts with hammering blows.   
  
On the other side, Ron looked around desperately for a sharp rock, a piece of rusted metal that might have fallen from a cargo ship, anything that might be remotely helpful to helping Kim break down the wall. What he saw might have even seemed funny if it wasn't such a hopeless situation.   
  
The teenage boy grabbed the plastic handle of the broken hairdryer/grappling hook and smashed it once against a small rock that jutted out from the muddy. A large section of the plastic on the underside of the device broke off, revealing a sharp metal edge. He turned to the place on the sheet of rock where Kim and Shego were madly pounding through the rock, and brought the metal edge down on it as hard as he could. Since the rock was softened by Shego's whips of plasma, and since the metal was sharp from being protected by the plastic outside covering of the hairdryer, he was able to tear a long slash through the wall, the steel shrieking in protest as it tore through the stone. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! And in 3 furocious kicks, Kim kicked her way out.   
  
At top speed, all three shot out of the cave entrance and rocketed towards the surface. But then Kim gave Ron a "As-if-we-didn't-have-enough-to-deal-with" look as silver blurs swam towards them from above. His face was turning blue from lack of oxygen, and although she couldn't see herself, her bursting lungs let her know full well what their situation was. Even Shego's face was even greener then normal.  
  
All three shot straight into the school of carnivorous fish. Kim slapped away as many fish as they could, wincing as they clamped their jaws into her skin. Frantically pushing through the fish, Kim spotted a path to the surface. Her lungs screamed for oxygen.  
  
But she looked back first to make sure Ron was all right. He wasn't. Just like her, he'd been weakened by oxygen deprivation. But then again, Ron had never been that strong to start with, and the main number of fish were concentrating their efforts on him, sensing his weakness and reacting just like all predators. By sheer numbers, they overwhelmed the teenager, tearing at his skin. Kim dove back into the swarm and grabbed Ron's shirt collar, then shot through the fish and towards the surface.   
  
The two broke through the surface with a spray of salt water, and bobbed weakly in the surf, spitting out water. For awhile the teen hero and her sidekick could do nothing but gasp in one breath after another, concentrating on the sweet, sweet air that filled their oxygen-deprived lungs. Neither took any notice when Shego bobbed to the surface a few meters from them.   
  
After a few minutes, the three began to regain their senses. Kim turned to Ron and said dryly, "Well that was fun."  
  
"Yeah." He took another shaky breath.   
  
"Let's never, ever do that again." she said firmly.  
  
He nodded. "Definetely."   
  
Author's Note: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was all done in one go, and it took 3 hours. Yeah, that's pretty much all I've got to say. I think the next chapter will be the last, so look for it (and yes, don't worry, the appearance of the stranger will be explained in the next and final chapter).  
  
Random KP Quote Of The Day:  
  
Kim: Oh, does he have too much Kimness now too?  
  
Ron: Not exactly. He's just a control freak, you're, well...Yeah, you are like-!...Wow that's weird.   
  
-Coach Possible 


	9. Going Home

The helicoptor created small waves in its wake as it skimmed over the ocean. Below the aircraft, a single sleek dolphin erupted from the foam-topped waves and soared through the air, undeniably joyful. It glanced curiously at the strange new creature that occupied the sky, and then plunged back into the sea. The machine's whirling blades created a thwacking noise that seemed out of place above the silent desert of salt water. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to where we left off in Chapter 8.   
  
After the three had regained their breath and gotten a hold on the panicky terror that came from nearly drowning and being eaten alive, they'd swum back to the shore of the island and been joined by an eager Drakken.  
  
Kim had switched on the Kimmunicator only to find that the device's long distance communications had been disrupted, not very surprisingly, by a day and a half of being soaked in salt water. Just when Ron had been about to have another panic attack, the teenage heroine ripped a section off the back of the Kimmunicator to reveal a hidden panel of numbered buttons, and had pressed five of them in a certain order.   
  
When her actions were met by curious/doubtful glances, the crime-fighting agent explained, "An emergency signal. It'll bring an autopiloted helicoptor to wherever the Kimmunicator happens to be, and then the autopilot will degrade so it can be steered like a normal helicoptor." She got three nods in return. But in truth, only one of the three had fully understood her explanation. A half hour later, a small helicoptor had landed on the sandy banks of the island, and all 4 had boarded the craft.   
  
Shego was in the pilot's chair, flying the helicoptor. Kim grudgingly admitted that whetever else could be said about the villainess, she was a skilled pilot. She wore her usual scowl as she focused on the control panel.  
  
Behind his assitant, Drakken was fiddling with the straps on his parachute pack (there had been 5 of them hanging on hooks inside the helicoptor). The evil "genius" nearly suceeded in shooting off the parachute right then and there inside the helicoptor, which would not have been fun for any of it's passengers. Thankfully he'd been distracted by a sharp swerve from the helicoptor to avoid a migrating flock of pelicans.   
  
Kim glanced over her shoulder. Ron was rummaging through a wooden crate in the back of the helicoptor that appeared, for no apparent reason, to be full of the sort of interesting, yet extremely odd junk you're find at a garage sale. "Sweet!" her goofy friend exclaimed, triumphantly pulling a dusty comic from the box. "Justice Friends # 48! I've been looking for this one!" He flopped down against the crate and started paging through the comic. With a roll of the eyes, Kim turned her gaze towards the small side window.  
  
There was a stronger wind picking up in the afternoon sun, and now medium-sized waves raced across the ocean. Kim watched the foamy tops of the waves, and remembered a Greek myth they'd read in English class, about how Poseidon, God of the Sea, had driven hundreds of great white horses into the sea, and they thundered across the ocean. Their hooves created the enormous waves, and then the horses pulled the waves that served as a chariot for the Sea God himself.  
  
But, despite her attempts to distract herself, Kim couldn't lose the feeling that she and Ron were in danger. Her senses were hyperaware, cringing involuntarily at every small movement. Her muscles were tense, and her skin crawled at the fact they were in a confined space above a deadly ocean with two of their worst enemies. While Ron seemed completely at ease, Kim just couldn't bring herself to actually believe the villains would keep their part of the deal.   
  
Now Kim saw land approaching, and suddenly they were no longer skimming over waves and the darting shadows that represented fish, but the houses of a small European town.   
  
Shego stood up. She grabbed her own parachute pack and strapped it on. "That's our stop." Quickly, she punched a small black button on the controls, and the side door in the helicoptor slid open with a groan. The villainess pushed her employer out the door into the wind before he could do anything but yelp. She looked over her shoulder at Kim and Ron. "Remember, no army." Then she was gone, and the door slammed shut with a metallic sound. Kim slid into the pilot's chair and turned the helicoptor west, back towards a American city called Middleton.   
  
Ron asked mildly, "Did you call the army?", barely looking up from the comic.  
  
His friend shook her head slightly, gazing stonily out through the windshield. "Nah."  
  
Now the teenage boy glanced up at her curiously. "Why not?"   
  
"I promised, Ron." replied Kim unhappily, extremely annoyed at allowing her foes to escape once again. And yet...and yet if she had gone back on her word, how did that make her different from the people she fought? When you really thought about it, some heroes did as many terrible things as villains to achieve their goals. That was why Kim preferred not to think about it. It was easier just to think that her side was good, their side was bad, end of story.   
  
Ron simply nodded. He understood. Perhaps he understood why she was troubled better then anyone else could have, simply because the teenage boy had a wider view of morality then most people. He felt sorry for the villains. Most agents didn't think of villains as people, it was easier that way. But Ron felt a natural sympathy for the wrong side of the law.   
  
To lighten the mood, he changed the subject. "First things first, we have to pick up Rufus, and it's obvious where he'll be."  
  
Kim looked over her shoulder. "No. We are NOT going to-"  
  
To the tune of California Here I Come , Ron sang out, "Bueno Nacho here we come..." Kim rolled her eyes. It was another day.  
  
Somewhere far away...  
  
In a long, shadowy corridor, out of the darkness stepped the same stranger that had been watching the four stranded on the island. For several moments, the stranger could be seen clearly. It was an android, a silver metal creature shaped roughly like the torso of a human attached to a set of tractory wheels. Two long, metal arms with 5 fingers came from the place on the raised portion of the android where the ribs would be on a human. Then the robot's outside metal layer changed to mimick the gray, sandpaper-textured material that made up the walls.   
  
One of the arms reached out to the left and inserted its hand in a small, rectangular slot in the middle of the wall. The whole wall, which was actually an enormous screen, suddenly erupted with images of Kim Possible that the android has gathered from spying on her from the island.   
  
From further up the hallway, a voice mumured, "She will do. She will do."  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't enjoy writing it at all, to be honest, that's why it took so long for me to post it, and I don't think the chapter's that good. But now I get to go on to my next story, "Bloodlines". If you're still curious about the Source, there will be a lot more revealed about it in Bloodlines. See you all, hopefully, on the reviews of Bloodlines, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed Stranded.   
  
Random KP Quote Of The Day:  
  
Drakken (in Dobbs' body): Declare me the supreme ruler, or I will neutronalize a different city every hour on the hour! (drops the Drakken puppet) There, that should do it.  
  
Shego: What does neutronalize mean, anyway?  
  
Drakken (in Dobbs' body): I have no idea, but the military had it, it was top secret, that's good enough for me.  
  
-Mind Games 


End file.
